This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hi, I wanted to know if there was a way to download my data as an excel file, or something similar, that would be easier to work with than the text data files. I just want to be able to search and compare lists of data together more easily than by hand or using internet search tools. Thanks.